Monstrous hounds sacrificial love
by Raphael red ninja
Summary: Hello ! this is my first time posting a story. please leave comments, but please be nice. i'm not very good at summaries but here goes: This is a story about a new girl at Muraya's school with strange and dark powers. what does she have planned for Muraya? is she friend or foe to the gods? what is her connection to one of the monstrous hounds? please read to find out


**Monstrous hounds sacrificial love**

**I don't own this series or the characters from the series. characters may be a little OOC. Ella is mine however, so please ask permission to use her.**

* * *

Loki was waiting with his two sons out side Muraya's school, the bell rang and they saw Muraya walking out of the building with the Norse god Thor known as Neragami to the humans he goes to school with. Neragami looked a bit disturbed while Muraya had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hiya Loki! Awww so cute!" she said happily picking up the puppy looking black dog that is the mighty Fenrrir. They began walking back to the mansion, Loki and his two sons couldn't help but notice the thunder gods annoyed expression and Muraya's over happy one.

" Muraya may I ask what has you in such a good mood?" Loki asked.

"oh! I made an awesome new fiend today, she loves mysteries and she wants to hang out! I hope you don't mind I invited her over to join us for tea today." Muraya said, bowing slightly.

"No it's no problem but next time give us a warning ok?" Loki answered as he saw Neragami turn to Muraya with a look of pure horror.

"YOU INVITE THAT SHE DEVIL TO JOIN US?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" he yelled.

"Because me and Muraya are now friends, you perverted thunder boy!" snapped a voice from in front of them.

They saw a girl with blood stained eyes, long black hair in a high pony tail with red tips and red strikes through out it. She wore a pure black school girl long skirt, long sleeved black shirt, knee high black combat boots, and a strange looking metal flame like piece on her neck. At her side was a rather large black wolf with blood red eyes and a dark blue spiked collar. The wolf growled and snarled at them, all but Muryra.

"It-it's you devil witch! And I'm not perverted!" he yelled at her.

"If you're not perverted then why'd you touch my ass!" she snapped back.

"I-I did not! I tripped because of Muryra!" he snapped, suddenly there was a loud slap sound.

The girl in all black slapped Neragami, her eyes glared at him like death." Never blame her! Just because you couldn't get your balance back does not mean you have any fuckin' right to be blaming her!" she yelled.

"Umm excuse me but who are you?" asked Loki's snake son Yamino.

"I'm Ella, and this is Garm." She said smirking at their shocked faces, except Muryra who knew nothing about them being gods.

'Garm!' growled Fenrrir.

'Of coarse it's me, Fennrir. My my how the mighty have shrunken'.' Laughed Garm, he then nuzzled Ella's hand.

"Ella come on, let's just leave Neragami alone and get some tea. Yamino here makes really good tea." Muryra said taking her hand; Ella smiled slightly before her trade mark smirk was put back into place.

Garm stayed at her side the whole time, even in the mansion, he would glare every now and then at Thor but did nothing. Ella and Muraya laughed and talked for a while, and Ella invited Muryra to join her on Saturday for some surprise. Loki and the others where leery of this, but she offered them to come as well so as to make sure Muryra wouldn't get hurt.

Later that night Ella and Muryra walked home together Garm snapping at Thor on his way out to follow Ella.

"Loki did you feel her power?" Neragami asked.

"Yes I did, we should be very careful around her. Also why is Garm here?" Loki wondered out loud.

"Master Loki if I may, I don't see anything wrong with her. She has done nothing to harm Muryra nor has Garm. He seems only to want to be near miss Ella." Yamino said, Fennrir growled at him.

'NO HARM?! Have you gone insane brother?! He could kill every one and that girl gives off a strong aura and it doesn't feel good!' he barked at his brother.

"Alright enough of this foolish squabbling. We will see if she is a threat or not on Saturday. "Loki said.

The week seemed to go by fast and Muryra spent less and less time with the detective agency, much too every one but Yamino's worry. When Saturday came they all went to the woods that Ella instructed, once there they saw Heimdall and Garm. Heimdall lay relaxed up on a tree branch and Garm lay sleeping at the base.

"Did the dog force you up there Heimdall?" snickered Neragami.

"Of course not fool, he is on my side." He said jumping down causing Garm to wake up; he yawned and stretched before getting up and growling at Neragami.

"What is going on Heimdall?" asked Loki.

"I don't know either but that girl found me and she knows who and what we are." He replied smugly.

"Hmm" Loki pondered who the girl was when they saw Muryra running over to them Garm wagged his tail as she ran over and petted him and giving him a treat. He licked her face causing her to giggle and Fenrir to growl softly. She then came over to Fenrir picking him up.

"Hiya everyone." They all greeted her, she then turned to Garm.

"Where's Ella Garm?"She asked.

"I'm right here sorry I'm late!" Ella said running over to them she smiled as Muryra hugged her but smirked at the gods.

* * *

that's all i have for this story so far. i hope u enjoyed. please leave a reveiw.


End file.
